bleach_and_legend_of_korrafandomcom-20200214-history
Shunsui Kyoraku
Shunsui Kyoraku 'is the captain of the Eight Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Nanao Ise. Background Physical Appearance Shunsui Kyoraku is a tall, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes, and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a ponytail and has long bangs that frame on the left side of his face. He also has a noticable amount of body hair on his chest, feet and arms. He wears a straw hat (called a sakkat) and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. Although his haori and ori sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. He does not wear white tabi with his sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Personality History Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman *Shunpo Master *Master Strategist and Tactician *Immense Spiritual Power - As one of the strongest and oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, Kyoraku has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of Captain-Commander Yamamoto as most people would be in such a situation. His strength is shown even further as he was able to defeat Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada, with only the use of his Shikai. His Reiatsu is pink. Zanpakuto Katen Kyokotsu (''Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone) - His Zanpakuto is unique in that it exists as two completely separate swords, existing as a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side; although, during battle, the swords have been shown to be placed on both sides of his sash. Like other Zanpakuto, Katen Kyokotsu has a personality of her own. However, unlike other Zanpakutō, this personality shines through in battle and prevents Shunsui from fighting with his full powers until Katen Kyokotsu is in the mood for it. Because of this, Shunsui does not like to "play" with "her". *Shikai - It's Shikai release command is "'''Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Dance and Heavenly Demon Snear". Kyoraku sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyokotsu has become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end. Despite the two swords becoming identical in this state, Shunsui has stated they still serve as one (the wakizashi) being used mainly for speed strikes, and the other (the tachi) being used mainly for power strikes. Hence that they still exist as a daisho sword pair, with the wakizashi being slightly smaller in size than the tachi. Shikai Special Ability *Bushogoma (Lazy Spinning Top) *Kageoni (Shadow Demon) Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Eight Division Category:Gotei 13